This invention relates to honeycomb cellular structures utilized in so-called "sandwich" or laminated panel constructions in which outer facing sheets are laminated to each side of the cellular structure.
Cellular structures typically used in prefabricated wall panels are made up of continuous, corrugated or sinuous elements which form a honeycomb-like cell pattern in which each cell has a triangular or hexagonal cross section configuration. The triangular cell configuration is most desirable in many wall panel applications because it provides a rigid, truss-like core structure with greater rigidity, resistance to cell collapse and folding etc. than other cell configurations.
In a wall panel incorporating a triangular cell configuration one or both panel facing sheets usually are glued to the peaks or nodes of the corrugated elements. Inasmuch as these peaks or nodes provide a discontinuous gluing surface, the completed panel often has an undesirable appearance because the unglued portions of the facing sheets between the corrugation nodes tend to become warped.
Several structural materials which would be highly desirable as wall panel cellular core material are unsuitable for use in the continuous forming and assembly processes normally used to make corrugated cell elements. These materials must be formed by a noncontinuous process in which heat and pressure are applied in accordance with suitable cooling and/or setting times. One example of such material is high density cellulose fibres.